lies®ret;
by Skittles922
Summary: lacey porter is sick and tired of danny lies while danny regrets it possible#daceyromance


chapter1:confrontations

Lacey's pov

im so thankful to have my friends after everything that has happened in the past few weeks with the involvement of Charlie Mcbride and Involvement of Vikram Desai's death im so glad to have Phoebe and Whitney who have been supported since what happened between me and Danny. I've been avoiding Danny and Jo after the involvement with Charlie Mcbride. Im so greatful to be in glee club after everything that has happened and I have Phoebe and Whitney to thank. im on my way to get the song sheets for the glee club when a hand grabs me and brings inside a closet I let out a horrified gasp I turn around and it is no other than Danny Desai the guy i don't want to see.

Danny what the h*ll why did you drag me into a supply closet Lacey screamed We need to talk he replied not that she didn't want to talk it's just so hard to be so close to him Danny I don't have time to talk I have to get to glee club Danny doesn't like how he and Jo have been getting treated after everything that has happened he thought it would bring the three of them back together but Lacey been doing the complete opposite

you have avoiding all types of communications with me you decline my calls you don't reply to my texts you have your mom or sister pretend your not home you don't come to the window you avoid me in school and etc i don't think I forgot anything right he replies the last part a little sarcastically to try and ease the situation

no your about right so why don't i continue about what I have been doing for the past few weeks and leave bye bye bye pushes Danny out of the way to get to the exit but Danny beats her to it na na na it's the only way I can get you to talk to me about things

when Danny wants to do something theres no way to get out of it and this may be the only time to confess my feelings and get them off my chest so here goes nothing ok you want to talk lets talk the reason i've been avoiding you and Jo because im sick of being the third wheel and being left out in this trio im sick of all the lies you tell me i bet loving me was a lie to i was probably just another pretty face to play with

Danny couldn't believe the words he was hearing Lacey you know that is not true i loved you and you know that said hurting inside

why the lies Danny? Lacey paused a second then continued Why did you lie about what happened with your dad to the girl who was just trying to help you i knew something was bothering you but you seem so persistant not to tell me what was bothering you just kept saying your fine your fine and kept on lying straight to my face your girlfriend who was justing trying to help you isnt honesty important to you do you not care about my feelings and how everything affected me i thought we had an honest start this time but i guess i was wrong?

lacey I danny tries to speak but lacey interupts you said you wanted to be with me more than anything you asked me to homecoming i thought hey maybe things will be different this time but i guess I was wrong does it even matter how much i was risked for you to be together i lost my friends because of you i even lost my virginity to you i even found evidence to get you off of being the prime suspect of reginas murder to bring you home doesnt that mean anything to you

Lacey it means the world to me I was just trying to protect you he replied gazing directly in her eyes Lacey didn't want to listen save the b*ll crap you only wanted to protect you and jo did you guys enjoy leaving me in the dark did you even feel a little bit guilty about lying to me lying straight to my face true friends wouldnt keep a huge secret from another friend aka me im always the last one to know im sick of it everything that comes out of your damn mouth was a lie

lacey i know your hurting right now and i know it was caused by me but if we all talk this out we could fix everything i know it lets work this out Danny tried to reason but what lacey said shocked him Theres no us anymore theres no more you me and jo anymore because it just leads up to betrayl and lies and i cant take it anymore and im starting my life without the both of you so let the past be in the past

Danny let a tear roll down his face you dont mean that his voice cracked you cant mean that yes i do mean that you both could be miserable together i cant be miserable anymore its bad enough with my parents fighting it hurt bad enough when you left to go to prison i had to be strong for jo but when i got home was a totally different story when i got home i would cry silently so me missing my childhood friend wouldnt make my parents worse then i got tired of that routine and decided i didnt want to be depressed so i started a new life new friends and people forgot my association with the killer they recognized me invited me to partys but jo didnt want to leave everything behind so i had to leave her to get out of the state of sadness i stopped writing you to in juvy because it hurt alot i stored all the memories of you in the garage so i wouldnt have to be reminded of my pain

Danny was depressed by her confession she could imagine her a ll yr old self being miserble he was gonna say something but decided against it his eyes reflect his pain lacey continued but then you came back and forced yourself into my life even though i didnt want you to you knocked onto my walls and i remembered everything that charm your smile you made me believe in the three of us again then i started getting these feelings for you and made me question if what i had felt for archie was real and you slowly knocked down on the walls i so strongly built why did you do that?

Lacey i danny tried to find the right words but couldnt get them out all tell you who lacey contined you the person who was determined to get the group together you are so manipulated and wouldnt stop until you get what you wanted you may have loved me but you held back your heart cant stop the tears from falling

Danny starts getting teary your not the only one thats hurting here danny replies sobbingly

you dont have one to break lacey says very softly

you dont mean that your eyes so otherwhise after that he left lacey slided down on the wall and started crying saying to herself why does my life have to be so complicated?


End file.
